mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernites
The Infernites are one of the tribes in Mixels. They are Mixels whose fiery features make up their personalities. They are red and maroon in color. Members 2014 The three original Infernites were featured in the first wave of Mixels. *Flain - The leader who is super smart and always tries to keep a level head... that's on fire! *Vulk - The dim-witted but warm hearted one whose hands hold his powers and gives painful high fives. *Zorch - The annoying prankster who can run rapidly with fiery jets on his backside. 2015 In Series 4, three new members will join the Infernites. *Meltus *Flamzer *Burnard Relationships Eachother Being his "brothers", Flain is mostly friendly toward the other Infernites. Flain and Vulk are friendly towards each other all the time. They show a good relationship. Flain, like most Mixels, is heavily annoyed by Zorch's pranks. One example is in Coconapple where the Zorch/Seismo mix was basically forced to ruin Flain's relaxation time because of Zorch being wild with the jetpack feet. However, they are basically just brothers, and are not like enemies. Vulk and Flain are friendly towards each other and therefore have a good relationship. And he hates Zorch like the Cragsters do. Zorch enjoys pulling pranks on Vulk, such as spanking him with towels. So far he and Flain are neutral. But he does help Flain by relighting his head flame when it goes out. Cragsters Flain loves to hang out with all of the Cragsters, and respects them the most out of all the other tribes. He calls them "Cragster Compadre" as a nickname. He also loves to play Rockball and Mixelball like all of the Cragsters. Krader and Flain, being the leaders of their tribes, also find friendship. However, when they mix, it sometimes becomes a murp, which has been the base of Murp comedy in the series. Flain often gets annoyed at Krader, but they are still friendly. He particularly gets along very well with Seismo, and the two are considered best friends. They love to play games and go down lava slides together. They likely have the closest relationship out of all of the Mixels, besides relationships between two members of a tribe. Flain has not been seen interacting with Shuff, but they are likely still friends. Vulk invited Krader over for ice cream along with Teslo. He also combined with Seismo when playing Mixelball. His relationship with Shuff seems neutral. The Cragsters seem to dislike Zorch the most, especially Seismo, who outright stated to dislike him at the end of Coconapple. Krader is neutral towards him. Electroids Flain has rarely interacted with the Electroids, but they seem to be on good terms. He and Teslo seem to be friends, as they mixed together and went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Flain and Volectro are neutral so far. He and Zaptor went on a picnic together (along with Lunk and Chomly) in Murp Romp, so they are likely friends. Vulk is best friends with Zaptor because they tell jokes together. He is also friends with Teslo for he invites him and Krader for some ice cream. However, he is seen interacting with Volectro as a rival when competing for Gobba's one Muck with Slumbo and Krader. Zorch is overall neutral with them, although Teslo may not like him, because in Murp, Zorch was not invited to Teslo's birthday party (unless he couldn't make it). Frosticons As this is the fire tribe and the Frosticons are the ice tribe, the two tribes don't really get along well. This is even shown in their mixes and murps; most of the time, they make a murp, and the mixes aren't very good-looking, either. Flain seems to like the Frosticons a lot, although fire and ice are supposed to be opposite elements. They can get along easily. He finds friendship in Flurr, as he and Slumbo invited him for snowboarding. They also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. He and Slumbo are very good friends, as Slumbo invited him to a snowboarding game and they like to relax in the Farmlands, listening to classical music. However, like Krader, despite their friendship, they often make an embarrassing murp. He is likely friends with Lunk, as they had a picnic together alongside Zaptor and Chomly in Murp Romp. Vulk and Slumbo seem to have a fine friendship with each other. It is unknown to what he thinks about Lunk and Flurr. Fang Gang Flain is on good terms with the Fang Gang, but highly dislikes Log Toss. Flain and Gobba are neutral so far. Flain and Jawg are friends, as they went snowboarding together, although he dislikes Log Toss. Flain and Chomly seem to be neutral. This is because they did have a picnic together (along with Lunk and Zaptor in Murp Romp, but he dislikes Chomly's games of Log Toss, and how he murped him with Slumbo to continue playing it. Vulk is neutral with the Fang Gang so far. Flexers Flain and the Flexers are neutral so far. He is known to be friends with Kraw, as they went snowboarding together and they also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Both Vulk and Zorch were invited to Balk's party, wich may mean they are friends. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Flain appears to dislike Magnifo's shows. Vulk appears to enjoy their shows, being the sole attendant once. This could imply that they are on good terms. He was their biggest fan but with Zorch is neutral. Orbitronz The Orbitronz have not appeared in the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies have not appeared in the TV Series yet. Appearances The following list is of episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Rockball *Mixed Up Special Trivia * Their leader is Flain. * They are based upon the element of fire. * Their tribe name is based on the word "inferno". * Their cycloptic members are Vulk and Flamzer. * Their 1st Max is a reptillian-like creature that breathes fire. * They are the first tribe to have two waves (the 2014 wave and the 2015 wave). ** They are also the first and so far only tribe to have more than three members. *They are the only one of the three tribes in series 4 where none of its members can fly. Gallery Category:Mixel Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Red